Time Trials
|for = GTA Online Protagonist|location = San Andreas|target = Beat the par time of the race|reward = $51,000 (Del Perro Pier) $52,000 (Observatory) $52,000 (Great Ocean Highway) $51,000 (Mount Gordo) $54,000 (End to End) $51,000 (Storm Drain) $51,000 (Mount Chiliad) $1,000 - $4,000 (failed to beat the par time)}} Time Trials are a Freemode Event featured in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Time Trials are short races from one location to another. A purple corona will highlight the starting point, which can be seen on the map as a purple stopwatch icon. The race is live, meaning that other players can see the player racing in the freemode session, however, the race automatically places the player in passive move, and are invulnerable to other players' attacks. The race is one-man only, meaning that the player isn't side-by-side racing, only trying to beat a default target time. Completing the race under the par time will reward the player with large amounts of GTA$ and RP. If the player is to crash, fall off their bike, or simply wants to restart, they can hold F (PC), Y (Xbox One) or Triangle (PlayStation 4) to restart the race. The player will then be placed at the purple corona, and have the option to start the race again. Trials Gallery GTAO-TimeTrials-Corona.png|An example of a start corona. GTAO-TimeTrials-Start.png|Time trial start GTAO-TimeTrials-End.png|Time Trial end - in this case it "failed" as the par time was not beaten. TimeTrial-StormDrain-GTAO-Beaten.png|Time Triald end - the par time was beaten. The reward of $51,000 can be seen transacting into the player's bank. Videos GTA Online Freemode Update - Time Trial - Del Perro Pier (Under Par Time)|Del Perro Pier GTA Online - Time Trial - Observatory (Under Par Time)|Observatory GTA Online - Time Trial 3 - Great Ocean Highway (Under Par Time)|Great Ocean Highway GTA Online - Time Trial 4 - Mount Gordo (Under Par Time)|Mount Gordo GTA Online - Time Trial 5 - End to End (Under Par Time)|End to End GTA Online - Time Trial 6 - Fort Zancudo (Under Par Time)|Fort Zancudo GTA Online - Time Trial 7 - Storm Drain (Under Par Time)|Storm Drain Tips * When attempting a Time Trial, pick a vehicle which suits the situation at hand. Fast motorcycles and Supers are the ideal choices for Time Trials, ideally fully upgraded. * Start at day time; most of the time trials pass through or end in un-lit areas, and headlights aren't too efficient, and could put the player at risk of crashing. * Most Time Trials require some level of speed conservation. Avoid unnecessary collisions with traffic and be light on the brakes when heading into corners. *Particularly for End to End and Storm Drain, pulling wheelies, whether constantly or one giant one, will result in a major increase in both acceleration and top speed. Be sure to pull wheelies whenever possible, even if it means taking a risk. Trivia * Out of all Freemode Events, this is the only event which is permanently available for the player. * Time Trials are not available in sessions with only one player. Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V Category:Game Modes Category:Challenges Category:Freemode Events Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V